Naruto love's Sasuke
by Daneshka Boticcelli
Summary: ¡Feliz día del SasuNaru & NaruSasu! :D Porque Naruto, a pesar de todos los obstaculos y adversidades, siempre estará allí para Sasuke. A su lado en las buenas y en las malas. NS & SN


**¡Feliz día del SasuNaru & NaruSasu! :D**

¡Disfruten! xD

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece bla bla bla... xD

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Love's Sasuke<strong>

**N**ingún obstáculo, ninguna persona, tiempo y espacio podrían frenar su marcha ni cambiar sus metas porque él jamás dejaría de perseguir a Sasuke, no al menos hasta que éste volviera a su lado.

**A**ntes de ser Hokage, Naruto se ha autoimpuesto una meta más importante y superior a él mismo. Por encima de todas las cosas, salvaría a Sasuke porque " ¿Cómo puedo ser capaz de ser Hokage sino puedo salvar a mi mejor amigo?"

**R**ara vez, Naruto se deprime y ya son pocas las veces que llora pero es imposible controlar sus sentimientos cuando piensa que, al inicio, estaba solo, pero ahora tiene muchos amigos, lo contrario a Sasuke, que sigue completamente aislado al negarse a recibir su compañía.

**U**n día, dos días, tres días y un millón de estos. No ha habido un mísero momento desde la partida de Sasuke en el cual Naruto no piense en él y no le gusta admitirlo, pero piensa en Sasuke todos los días desde que le conoció.

**T**odo el mundo podría ser destruido, el mismísimo universo podría venirse abajo pero Naruto jamás, jamás dejaría de sonreír para mostrarle a Sasuke que las cosas podrían cambiar.

**O**bsesionado, muchos le han dicho que lo está pero aunque sea verdad, Naruto piensa que ello le da más fuerzas y ánimo para continuar su búsqueda interminable en la que, antagónicamente, Sasuke siempre está dos pasos por delante de él.

**L**a única cosa que podría alejar a Naruto de Sasuke, únicamente sería el mismo Sasuke pero Naruto duda demasiado de ello.

**O**scuros, ojos oscuros y rojos aparecen en sus pesadillas. Ojos oscuros y rojos que admira anhelante. Los ojos oscuros y rojos de Sasuke, los cuales por atemorizantes que sean, no puede dejar de mirar. Ojos oscuros, rojos e hipnóticos.

**V**arias veces se lo ha cuestionado a sí mismo, pero aun no encuentra una razón lógica. Quizás sabe lo que sucede pero no quiere admitirlo porque Naruto está confundido pero una cosa si tiene claro, que todo se aclarará una vez que este con Sasuke.

**E**s posible que todos piensen que Sasuke está perdido y que indudablemente debe ser asesinado pero Naruto no dejará que eso suceda ni aunque tenga que defenderlo con sus propias manos de todo el país del fuego.

******S**ecretamente, Naruto admira lo buen ninja que es Sasuke pero odia terriblemente la arrogancia y prepotencia de éste.

**S**in pensarlo ni dudarlo, Naruto juraría y apostaría todo a favor de Sasuke porque aún mantiene la esperanza de que éste puede cambiar, de que puede volver a ser el mismo Sasuke de antes, su Sasuke.

**A**lguna que otra vez, Naruto reconoce que Sasuke tiene motivos para su venganza pero prefiere evitarla porque está seguro de que lo perdería por completo.

**S**i le dieran a elegir, sin dudarlo, Naruto al convertirse en Hokage, obligaría personalmente a Sasuke a convertirse en su secretario privado. Verlo doblegarse ante sus órdenes no tiene precio.

**U**nicamente, Naruto responde a las interrogantes con un sencillo "Es mi mejor amigo, fue mi primer lazo" aunque tenga muchas razones de las cuales no quiere hablar.

**K**ilométricamente hablando, a Naruto no le importaría recorrer el mundo entero para encontrar y molestar a Sasuke. Es realmente divertido cuando se enoja.

**E**s algo obvio todos lo saben y Naruto lo sabe, quizás en su inconciencia, hace mucho tiempo que su amistad por Sasuke ha dejado de serlo para convertirse en algo más complicado y profundo. Algo que le hace sentir bien y feliz al mismo tiempo que triste y solo, pero él está decidido a cambiar todo lo malo y nunca alejarse de Sasuke. _Rendirse_ no esta entre sus palabras preferidas.

* * *

><p>Espero les haya gustado! y también espero que hayan leído en vertical todas las primeras letras de todos los parrafos x,D<p>

Amé esta idea y este shot xq son muy significativos! :D

espero también lo haya sido para ustedes!

**¡Feliz día del SasuNaru & NaruSasu! :D**

¿Reviews?

¡Por Naruto y Sasuke! xD

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
